A computer program may be associated with a bug. A bug may include an error, flaw, mistake, failure, fault, incompatibility, or another type of unintended result when the computer program is executed or performs a particular operation. A developer may use existing computer programs as building blocks when, for example, designing a model using a graphical block diagramming tool or generating complex code. Checking for, and identifying, bugs associated with existing computer programs may be time consuming, which may lengthen development times and may increase development costs associated with the programs.